


Solar

by qualitiesm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Cedric diggory is a good friend, F/M, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Slytherins, Good-ish Malfoy family, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hufflepuff Pride, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Other, Protective Cedric Diggory, Protective Severus Snape, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualitiesm/pseuds/qualitiesm
Summary: Solar Perseus Black-Tonks is finally going to Hogwarts, and oh my what a crazy ride it would be. But what else could you expect with a Potter and a Black together again?
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Draco Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Ron Weasley & Original Male Character(s), They're 11 - Relationship, but there are crushes
Kudos: 1





	Solar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I own is my own characters and whatever plot I come up with, everything else belongs to JK Rowling. No, I don't support her, but even though I don't support her, Harry Potter will always be one of my favorite things ever.

# Prologue

The war was coming to an end, and not in the light side's favor, she just knew it. She didn't really know exactly how to feel about that. Perhaps she should have been happy with the way things were going, the Black family had always been dark after all. Walburga Black sighted, looking down at the bundle in her arms. A bit over a year ago she had birthed another child, a son, which she was somewhat happy about. After her middle child, Regulus, died, she had to have another child who could continue the line. There was no way she would've let the Black heir/lordship go into the hands of Lucius Malfoy. She had always been a firm believer that the lordship should always be in the main family line of the Black family, not some side branches like the Malfoy family now were, thanks to her niece Narcissa.

Walburga pulled the hood of her coat tightly over her head, pulling the bundle a bit closer to her. A pull in her stomach and the feeling of being pulled into a tube came quickly, and the faint sound of a ''pop'' could be heard as she apparated away. Everything was completely black for a few seconds until a house came into view as she landed. The house wasn't really what she was used to, but it was cozy, she had to admit that. With quick steps, she approached the door ignoring her surroundings. this was something she had to be done with quickly.

The woman knocked firmly at the door and took a step back. ''I'll take it'' a light voice could be heard, and thumping steps following soon after. The door opened and in the doorframe was a young child who couldn't be older than 8-9 years stood in front of her. The child frowned as she looked at her, her brows furrowing as a confused look came onto her face. Walburga couldn't help the small tug of her lips as a slight smirk formed on her face as she watched the child's hair color go from brown hair to pink. Perhaps having new blood in the family wasn't a bad thing after all, especially if it could bring back lost family gifts such as metamorphmagus.

''Is your mother home?'' asked Walburga, raising one of her eyebrows slightly.

The girl nodded before she turned her head slightly, looking over her shoulder. ''Mum, it's for you!'' she yelled before she turned and looked at her again. ''Who are you exactly?'' came as if it was an afterthought. But before Walburga could answer a woman came into view too, a frown on her face.

''Nymphadora, what have I told you about yelling in the house?'' She asked firmly, glaring slightly at the child. A sheepish smile came onto the child's face as she turned completely around looking at her mother and answered. ''That I'm not allowed to do it..''

''And what did you just do?'' the woman said, crossing her arms around her chest. 

''I yelled..'' the child answered sheepishly.

The woman huffed, and a small smile formed on her lips. ''Just go back inside'' she said. The child just nodded and did as her mother said. The woman stepped outside and closed the door behind her. ''So aunt Walburga, why did you contact me? The last time I heard from you was about blowing my face off of the family tree.'' the woman said, and if you looked closely you could see the hurt in her eyes. No matter what she said, she would always miss her family, especially her younger sister, who she couldn't even talk to after she was disowned by the family.

Walburga sighed as she arranged the bundle in her arms so it was more visible. Her niece gasped silently and took in the toddler. ''Six months ago It was discovered that I had this muggle sickness called cancer...'' she started slowly. Oh, the irony, one of the firmest believers of blood supremacy, and muggle hater was dying from a muggle sickness, and magic couldn't help her. ''And I need someone to take care of my son, your cousin, and I decided on asking you first.''

Whatever Andromeda Tonks thought her aunt would want, this was not it. Sure, she had heard about the fact that there was a new heir to her former family, and that her aunt was dying, something she was sad about. Even though she wasn't exactly on good terms with her aunt, well family generally, she still cared. For her aunt to seek her out for something like this was something she didn't think ever would happen.

''Yes you were disowned, and I'll admit that was one of my biggest mistakes. Even though you married a muggleborn wizard, you showed us that new blood into the line was a good thing. It brought out a long-lost family gift that hasn't been seen in many many years, and that's something to be proud of. You and your family will be brought back into the family with a few conditions. Your child and husband are to be learned our customs and culture, and you take care of my son for me and teach him what he needs to know until the time he is to become the Black lord after I die. You will get your vault back, so money to take care of him won't be a problem, and if I'm correct, your child will start her schooling in a few years, and money for that will be added to your vault. I have talked with Arcturus about this and he has agreed to help you if necessary.'' Walburga continued.

Andromeda looked at her aunt in disbelief. ''I'm already teaching my daughter what I was thaught, and Ted already knows our culture and ways, and he has ever since our first year at Hogwarts. Lastly, I will take care of my cousin, it's the least I could do.'' she said. This was a dream coming true. Ever since she was disowned she had longed to become a part of her family again.

Walburga nodded sharply. ''Thank you'' slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. She shook her head slightly, before she looked at her niece again. ''I have to get back home now. You'll be back into the family in a week, and you will hear from me again then'' she said.

Andromeda looked at her, a small smile on her face. ''It is I who should thank you..'' she answered, earning another sharp nod, before her aunt turned to walk outside of the wards, most likely to apparate away. ''What is his name?'' she asked before the other woman could leave. Her aunt looked over her shoulder.

''His name is Solar.. Solar Perseus Black'' was the answer, and soon after Walburga vanished and the faint sound of a pop could be heard yet again. 

Andromeda shook her head, and laughed softly before she went into the house yet again and closed the door behind her. ''Who was it?'' her husband asked as she walked into the kitchen and embraced him.

''My aunt. Looks like we're a part of my family again and getting another member to our own small one soon'' she said. Ted looked at her, a slight smile on his face. ''Really?'' he asked. ''Yes, really'' she answered, a grin on her face as her daughter joined the hug too.

''I'll be a big sister!'' Nymphadora exclaimed, a big grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to feel about this like I'm Norwegian, so English isn't really my mothertounge. This is also my first fanfic ever, so if there is anything wrong with this, please tell me! I'm writing this fanfic for my own enjoyment, but also to get better at writing and in English, so any help would be appreciated, as long as it isn't rude. Hope you as a reader enjoy this!
> 
> \- Qualitiesm


End file.
